School and Jobs
School There is only one actual type of school, everyone has to go to one from ages 6 to 16. Before that you usually go to something similar to a kindergarten where you can play with your friends and do fun activities. You start school with 6 because you will have your powers by then and you stop going to school with 16, usually starting to work right after. There are schools in every village. There aren't many subjects so all of the subjects are taught in all grades to properly prepare students for their job life. The ones who are sent to the Island of Dread usually don't go to school and are directly thrown into the job life, having to figure out everything on their own. Subjects *History (students learn about the history of the twins, of the gems of life, of the tree of life, about how their planet was created etc) *Religion (students learn about how to pray properly and which rituals and festivals are the most important and why you celebrate them and have to do them) *Maths (is usually just basic maths and the subject is also merged with accounting and in some way also business studies) *Sensomen (since there are some dialects in the different regions, you have to learn the standard language so that you can communicate with people from other regions) *Magic (students are usually divided by their type of magic for this class in higher grades but in the first few years, they stay together and only learn about the basic magic that is the same with all of the elemental beings) *Job Preparation (students can choose two jobs they are interested in per year to get experience in and then can choose either the same jobs or other jobs the next year if they didn’t like the ones they chose the first time. it’s for them to get an idea on what they want to do in their later life. you don’t have to study any more later on since people believe that it’s better to learn things and get experience over time) Jobs Jobs are separated into 20 sub-categories. Every field has a paladin in charge of representing them in the parliament . Agriculture & Environment *animal breeder *animal trainer *farmer *plant breeder *recycling officer *waste management officer *water engineer Art, Media and Design *actor *architect *art therapist *author *ceramics designer *composer *dancer *fashion designer *furniture designer *glass designer *interior and spatial designer *jewellery designer *journalist *musician *newspaper editor *painter *singer *stylist *textile designer *theatre director Charity *charity director *charity fundraiser *community arts worker *community development worker Culture *book binder *historian *librarian *linguist *philosopher Education *nursery and kindergarten teacher *student *teacher *tutor Finances *accountant *taxman Health care *acupuncturist *chiropractor *dental hygienist *dentist *doctor *healer *herbologist *psychologist *surgeon *veterinarian Hospitality *hotel keeper *restaurant owner Leisure *barber *florist *gaming manager *gardener *jester *prostitute Magic #human reproduction geneticist #magic experts (see here for a full list of magical areas that you can specialize in) Management and Consultation *adviser *event manager *therapist Manufacturing *butcher *carpenter *chandler *glazier *hatter Military *general *soldier *strategizer Nutrition *animal hunter *baker *barkeeper *beer-seller *cheese maker *cook *dietitian *fisher *nutritious herbologist *pastry cook *wine seller Religion *messenger *preacher *ritual event manager *ritual inventor Sales and Retail *cashier *merchant *shop keeper Science, Technology and Energy *astrologer *biologist *chemical herbologist *chemist *developer *energy engineer *explorer *inventor Security and Law enforcement *archer *criminal investigator *detective *guard *judge *lawyer *police officer Services *call center *cleaner *electrician *firefighter *funeral director *janitor *mason *masseuse *mechanic *real estate agent Social Care *anthropologist *helper of children *helper of old people *helper of the handicapped Category:Universe Category:Other things